The 3-phosphoinositide-dependent protein kinase-1 (PDK1) includes a 556 amino acid protein, an N-terminal catalytic domain, and a C-terminal pleckstrin homology (PH) domain that activates substrate kinases via activation loop phosphorylation (Belham, C. et al., Curr. Biol., 9, pp. R93-R96, 1999). PDK1 is involved in regulating the activity of AGC subfamily of protein kinases (Alessi, D. et al., Biochem. Soc. Trans, 29: 1 (2001)) such as isoforms of protein kinase B (PKB, also known as AKT), p70 ribosomal S6 kinase (S6K) (Avruch, J. et al., Prog. Mol. Subcell. Biol., 26: 115, (2001)), p90 ribosomal S6 kinase (Frodin, M. et al., EMBO J., 19: 2924-2934, (2000)), and protein kinase C (PKC) (an 80 kDa enzyme that is recruited to the plasma membrane by diacylglycerol and, in many cases, by calcium) (Le Good et al., Science 281: 2042-2045 (1998). PDK1 mediated signaling increases in response to insulin, growth factors, and extracellular matrix cell binding (integrin signaling) resulting in diverse cellular events such as cell survival, growth, proliferation and glucose regulation [(Lawlor, M. A. et al., J. Cell Sci., 114, pp. 2903-2910, 2001), (Lawlor, M. A. et al., EMBO J., 21, pp. 3728-3738, 2002)]. Elevated PDK1 signaling has been detected in several cancers resulting from distinct genetic events such as PTEN mutations or over-expression of certain key regulatory proteins [(Graff, J. R., Expert Opin. Ther. Targets, 6, pp. 103-113, 2002), (Brognard, J., et al., Cancer Res., 61, pp. 3986-3997, 2001)].
The tumor-suppressor phosphatase with tensin homology (PTEN) is an important negative regulator of the cell-survival signaling pathway initiated by phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K). The PDK1/Akt pathway is activated in many cancer via mutations in Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs), Ras, PI-3 kinase or PTEN (Cully et al., Nature Reviews Cancer 6:184-192 (2006)). The potential of PDK1 inhibitors as anti-cancer compounds was demonstrated by transfection of a PTEN negative human cancer cell line (U87MG) with antisense oligonucleotides directed against PDK1. The resulting decrease in PDK1 protein levels led to a reduction in cellular proliferation and survival (Flynn, P., et al., Curr. Biol., 10: 1439-1442 (2000)).
Moreover, currently known inhibitors of PDK1 typically affect both PDK1 mediated Akt phosphorylation and PDK1 mediated PKC phosphorylation thereby raising concerns regarding clinical side effects. Feldman et al., J. Biol. Chem. 280: 19867-19874 (2005).
Consequently, there is a great need for effective inhibitors of PDK1. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.